Ryuichi in scene
by Sataie
Summary: Ryuichi... Einer meiner Götter, ich muss es gestehen... Umso mehr Spaß macht es dann, ihm etwas anzudichten... Wie zum Beispiel ist er zu Komaguro-chan (ich hoffe ich schreibe es richtig *drop*) gekommen? Eine mögliche Variante....
1. Default Chapter

La li ho!  
  
hi, *hust* nein ich bin nicht erkältet (alles eine frage der abwehrkräfte, meine scheinen enorm zu sein *eg*) es geht eher darum , dass ich es schon wieder getan habe.... diesmal ist der göttliche Ryuichi-sama mein opfer (goman nasai) aber es hat einfach so richtig spass gemacht... und nach der letzten folge gravi (arigatou shiva *knuddelz*) und ryu-chans 'pika-pika'-rufen war ich dermaßen motiviert, dass ich mich mal einfach wieder an die tastatur gesetzt hab um drauflos zu schreiben... was dabei rausgekommen ist, könnt ihr einige Zeilen weiter unten nachlasen ^^ arigatou und gomen nasai im voraus und ein riesenknuddler an alle die es sich trauen, bei diesem Vorwort noch weiterzulesen... ^^  
  
"Mamaaa!" krähte der kleine Junge ungeduldig. "Bleib hier, Mamaaa!"  
  
Seine Mutter drehte sich langsam um und schaute ihren Sohn genervt an. Sie schob einen bis aufs Äußerste gefüllten Einkaufswagen vor sich her, wahrscheinlich hielten sich die beiden schon ziemlich lange in dem riesigen Kauufhaus auf. Sie wirkte gestresst und müde, wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen arbeitsreichen Tag hinter sich - und da war ja immer noch ihr Sohn, der sie genügend auf Trab hielt.  
  
"Ryuichi," sagte sie streng. "Es reicht."  
  
"Mamaaa!"  
  
Sie ging einige Schritte zu ihrem Sohn zurück, strich ihm müde über das grüne Haar und versuchte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern, was ihr allerdings nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.  
  
"Ryuichi, du hast doch schon viel zu viele Kuscheltiere... Und überhaupt," sie wies auf das Regal neben sich und ihrem Sohn und auf den rosa Plüschhasen, der sie mit schwarzen Perlaugen anstarrte.  
  
"Aber Mama.... Ich will den!" gab Ryuichi energisch zurück. Dann stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen, griff nach dem Stofftier und drückte es fest an sich.  
  
"Ich nenne ihn Komaguro!" verkündete er stolz.  
  
Seine Mutter seufzte. Nur Ärger hatte man mit dem Jungen, er war mit Sicherheit verzogen, aber was konnte sie denn dafür? Sie hatte sich immer bemüht eine gute und liebevolle Mutter für ihn zu sein, doch seit sein Vater an einer schweren Krankheit gestorben war, hatte Ryuichi sich verändert. Er hatte mit allen Mitteln versucht seinen Willen zu bekommen und sei es - wie an diesem Tag - dass er etwas einfach zu seinem Besitz erklärte. Und was sollte sie machen? Ryuichi würde den Hasen mit Sicherheit mitnehmen, selbst wenn sie sich weigerte ihn zu zahlen - der Kleine würde ihn nicht loslassen, bis sie der Verkäuferin noch ein paar Yen mehr in die Hand drückte.  
  
Sie seufzte noch einmal tief und wandte sich dann dem Weg zur Kasse zu. Wieder einmal hatte Ryuichi sie vollkommen in der Hand. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er in die Schule kam und sah, wie man sich als Junge benehmen musste.   
  
Bei diesem Gedanken startete sie noch einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch, ihm den Hasen auszureden.  
  
"Was sollen denn die anderen Jungs sagen, wenn sie sehen, dass du mit einem rosa Hasen spielst? Sicher, dass rosa etwas für Mädchen ist..."  
  
Doch der Junge ließ diese versteckte Herausforderung an seinen Stolz als Jungen einfach nur an sich abprallen und drückte sein Stofftier nur noch fester an sich.  
  
"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Mama? Komaguro-chan ist doch mein Freund! Nicht war Komaguro-chan? Ist doch egal ob er rosa ist, da kann er ja auch nichts für!"  
  
Sie seufzte und nickte dann. Sollte er den Hasen doch behalten, das konnte ihr ja schließlich egal sein.  
  
_ _ _  
  
Ist nicht lang, nein wirklich nicht, aber vielleicht hat es euch ja trotzdem gefallen, bin ja nur ein armes kleines Mädchen, das irgendwelchen Mist verzapft, aber vielleicht mögt ihr es trotzdem... wenn es so ist, vielen Dank!!!  
  
bai  
  
Sataie/Hermes 


	2. scene 2

LaLiho und schon wieder hab ich was geschrieben... ich werd noch wahnsinnig bei all den worten, die ich beinahe jeden tag auf papier oder pc bringen muss... aber ich muss sagen, es hat mal wieder ziemlich viel spass gemacht ^^  
  
Sinn? naja einen sinn habe ich am anfang dabei gar nicht gesehen. ich wollte einfach eine scene aus ryuichis leben aufschreiben, so wie ich sie mir vorstelle. ob das einen sinn hat? ich weiß es nicht... aber jetzt ist da noch eine weitere scene dazugekommen... ob die einen sinn hat weiß ich auch nicht, aber mal sehen,vielleciht kommt ja noch irgendwann ein richtiger sinn ^^  
  
Info: ich glaub das ist mal nötig: ich habe angegeben, dass die ff vollständig ist, weil ich nicht weiß, wann sie zu ende sein wird (wahrscheinlich wenn mir nichts mehr einfällt - keine ahnung wann das ist) es kann immer was dazu kommen... aber es muss nicht...  
  
Info2: Dies ist keine chronologische FF!!!! Es sind einfach irgendwelche Szenen, die in Ryuichis Leben passieren können, ich schreibe sie so wie sie mir einfallen! Die erste szene ist zum Beispiel aus Ryuichis früher Kindheit, die zweite aber aus seinem Leben als arbeitender Erwachsener!!! Also wundert euch bitte nicht!!  
  
Info3 (zu dieser Szene): es ist offen, wem Ryuichis gefühle gelten. Vielleicht wird es einmal irgendwann verraten werden, vielleicht auch nicht... ^^  
  
_ _ _  
  
'second scene'  
  
Geschafft ließ Ryuichi sich auf sein Sofa im Wohnzimmer sinken, er kuschelte sich in die Polster und wollte versuchen nach der Fernbedienung zu greifen, die auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor ihm lang. Doch er kam einfach nicht dran, so sehr er sich auch streckte, sein Arm blieb kurz und auch all sein Fixieren der Bedienung mit den blauen Augen brachte nichts - die Fernbedienung blieb starr und stumm auf dem Tisch liegen und bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter.  
  
Und zum Aufstehen war Ryuichi einfach zu faul - der Tag war einfach zu anstrengend gewesen.  
  
"Aaah Komaguro-chan... Deine telepathischen Kräfte werden auch nichts bringen, wenn selbst meine es nicht tun." seufzte er und holte seinen rosa Plüschhasen hervor.  
  
"Du hast es gut," fuhr er fort. "Hast nie Stress und Arbeit sowieso nicht. Ach ich beneide dich."  
  
Er legte Komaguro Kopf auf die Seite, so dass der Hase wirkte, als ob er ihn fragend anschauen würde.  
  
"Hat Ryuichi Ärger gehabt?" fragte der Hase.  
  
"Nein, Ärger nicht. Aber einen einfach furchtbaren Tag!" Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und reckte und streckte sich, wobei Komaguro auf seinen Bauch fiel.  
  
"Hey, Komaguro! Nicht so stürmisch!" kicherte er und hielt den Hasen gespielt von sich, als hätte der einen Annäherungsversuch gestartet.  
  
"Stürmisch?" fragte Komaguro. "Darf Komaguro nicht auf Ryuichi liegen?"  
  
Ryuichi setzte sich wieder auf und wurde von einer Sekunde auf die Andere todernst.  
  
"Weil man nur auf dem Buch eines anderen liegen darf, wenn man die andere Person liebt." Er seufzte leise. "Manchmal weiß man nicht genau, wann was Liebe ist, es ist einfach zu schwer zu definieren. Aber du bist ein Mann und ich bin auch einer. Dürfen wir uns dann lieben? Darf ich diese Gefühle für die empfinden oder muss ich versuchen, sie zu unterdrücken? Darf ich nicht ehrlich zu die sein, wenn ich dich mag, dann möchte ich auch bei dir sein und deine Nähe spüren...  
  
Komaguro, sag mir, was soll ich tun? Soll ich es ihm sagen?"  
  
Komaguro legte seinen Kopf wieder auf die Seite und setzte einen verstehenden, aber auch grübelnden Blick auf.  
  
"Wenn Ryuichi ihn mag, dann muss Ryuichi ehrlich sein. Ja." stellte er fest.  
  
Ryuichi nickte. 'Aber ehrlich sein ist schwer.'  
  
Er legte seinen Stoffhasen auf das äußerste Sofaende und deckte ihn mit einem Kissen zu.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Komaguro. Schlaf gut."  
  
Und Komaguro war bereits eingeschlafen.  
  
Ryuichi setzte sich zurück in seinen Bereich des Sofas. Mittlerweile war es stockdunkel draußen geworden und ich im Wohnzimmer war kaum etwas zu erkennen, weil er das Licht nicht angeschaltete hatte. Einige Minuten saß er einfach nur schweigend da und dachte nach.  
  
Sie hatten heute einen neuen Song aufgenommen, schon wieder ein Liebeslied... Bei den Lyrics waren ihm immer und immer wieder Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, die er mit aller Kraft hatte unterdrücken müssen. Zum Glück war schnell Feierabend gewesen und Ryuichi hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht, ohne dass K oder Tohma auch nur ein Wort hatten sagen können. Es war wie eine Flucht gewesen. Und bei seinem Spurt Richtung zu Hause waren die Tränen auch wieder zurückgedrängt worden.  
  
Doch nun waren sie wieder da.  
  
'Nein,' dachte er. 'Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen. Es ist sicherlich besser so. Ansonsten würde es bestimmt alles zerstören, was jetzt da ist. Und das will ich nicht und er mit Sicherheit auch nicht.'  
  
Kaum hatte er seinen Entschluß gefasst, rollte er sich auf dem Sofa zusammen - er war viel zu faul um jetzt noch aufzustehen und ins Bett zu schlurfen und Komaguro-chan schlief ja schließlich auch auf dem Sofa - und schlief ein.  
  
_ _ _  
  
Vielen Dank, dass ihr bis hierher durchgehalten habt! Ist vielleicht gar nicht so einfach.. *drop* schreibt mir was ihr denkt!!  
  
LG Sataie/Hermes 


	3. scene 3

hi, hatte mal wieder langeweile, sind ja auch ferien und ich hab grad nichts zu tun....  
  
_ _ _  
  
'third scene'  
  
Es war dunkel in dem großen Raum, in den sich Ryuichi am Abend zurück gezogen hatte.  
  
Er hatte sich auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen und die Augen geschlossen, denn alles drehte sich vor ihm, wenn er sich bloß umsah.  
  
Er seufzte leise. Vielleicht hatte er sich falsch verhalten und sein Körper strafte ihn nun mit immer wieder kehrenden Schwindelanfällen. Wahrscheinlich sogar.  
  
Aber er hatte einfach nicht anders reagieren können!  
  
Er gab es ja zu, er war eifersüchtig gewesen. Und auch ein wenig enttäuscht.  
  
Eifersüchtig, weil Bad Luck es tatsächlich schaffte, Nittle Grasper zu übertrumpfen, und enttäuscht, weil dies auch gerade Shuichis Ziel war. Das hatte er einfach nicht erwartet.  
  
Es war wie ein Vertrauensmissbrauch Shuichis ihm gegenüber gewesen. So hatte er sich vor einigen Minuten gefühlt.  
  
Doch nun zerrten Schuldgefühle an seiner Seele. Sicher war es trotzdem ebenso falsch gewesen, Shuichi einfach zu ignorieren. Gerade Shuichi war doch ziemlich sensibel. Sein Blick in diesem Moment war einfach schuldgefühlehervorrufend gewesen. Ryuichis Verhalten musste ein grenzenloser Schock für ihn gewesen sein.  
  
Vorsichtig glitt seine Hand durch das Dunkel über den Tisch vor ihm.  
  
Da lag ein CD-Player.  
  
Musik war sicherlich genau das Richtige in diesem Moment. Musik würde ihn sicherlich ablenken und auf andere Gedanken bringen. Er wollte nicht länger an Shuichis beinahe entsetzten Blick denken, auch wenn es vielleicht falsch war, sich ablenken zu wollen.  
  
Er schaltete die Musik an, doch ihm blieb fast die Luft weg, als er erkannte, was für eine CD sich in dem Recorder befand.  
  
Rage Beat.  
  
Und wieder einmal merkte er, dass ein anderer als Ryuichi allen Grund haben würde eifersüchtig zu sein. Denn Shuichis Musik war einfach überragend. Doch er war Ryuichi - er würde die Eifersucht bekämpfen. Er würde nicht noch einmal aus bloßer niederer Eifersucht so gemein und kalt zu jemandem sein!  
  
Und sein Entschluß sollte auf die Probe gestellt werden, denn genau in diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Shuichi starrte ihn betreten an.  
  
_ _ _  
  
und das wars auch schon wieder.  
  
na? ihr wisst sicherlich um welche szene des animes es geht??? ^^  
  
bai Sataie/Hermes-chan 


End file.
